


Sending A Paper Plane

by glyceral3p



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyceral3p/pseuds/glyceral3p
Summary: "when the sun rises, i'm still here, loving you with all my best" — and with that, wheein lets the paper plane fly
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sending A Paper Plane

**Author's Note:**

> So recently, I started to write songs, and I thought that I want to write a fic or a oneshot inspired by one of my songs but all of them are so angsty, except for one. Paper Plane (the song) is about a struggle I’ve faced regarding reaching out to someone because I was afraid to ruin the friendship that we have. But in the end, all we want to do is to let the people we love know that we care for them and we’d do anything to make them feel a little less hurt in this cruel world.

It’s quarter before 5 in the afternoon. I look out from the window of the music room, seeing the sun’s golden rays paint the sky. But I snap myself back to reality immediately as I remember why I came here in the first place. 

This past week may not have been the best for me, but still, I try to grasp on the beautiful moments and experiences I got to share with the best people recently. Writing songs is one thing, but actually bringing it to life? That’s something I never thought that I would do this year. I guess, with the right people, turning a story into something surreal is possible. Music has always been my source of comfort, especially when no one is there to be my crying shoulder or when no one is actually there to be by my side. Music never makes me feel alone, and I love how it lights me up as if I’m the one who’s being brought to life again. Music… well, music is my saving grace.

Now that I am one with the piano in front of me, I place my hands gently on top of the ivory and ebony keys. ”Okay, Wheein. Time to desensitize.” I hum a short intro, leading my hands to play the chords and melody of the song that first entered my mind.

_Am I allowed to look at her like that?_

_Could it be wrong, when she’s just so nice to look at?_

As I hear myself singing those words, an image of a girl burns in my mind.

_She smells like lemongrass and sleep_

_She tastes like apple juice and peach_

_You would find her in a Polaroid picture_

_And she… means everything to me_

I hold on to the last chord of the song, the melody still ringing in my ears, making my heart feel so heavy. “Your voice is beautiful, you know? You should sing more, Wheein.” _She’s here_ , I think to myself, and suddenly, I don’t feel nothing anymore, _ugh, she’s so good at making my heart feel like this, I hate it and I love it_ . I know I don’t have to turn around to see who spoke, but I just… I miss her so much, I really just want to see her and be with her. “Yongsunnie…” _I love it when I call her that_ . “...you know I love writing songs and playing instruments more, right? Plus, who needs me singing when we already have you? When _I_ have you?” I tease her, _wow what a bold move Wheein._ Yongsun sits beside me, and I swear I always love it whenever we get to share moments like this. Just me and her, and the piano— what else could I ask for? I just… want _this_ to last forever. 

“Have me? Just say you love it when I’m around, Wheein, I really don’t mind,” she smirks at me. “What if I do?” I grin at her as I press random keys on the piano. Her cheeks turn rosy pink. Flustered, she hits me, “Ah! Wheein!!! Why are you like that?” A laugh escapes from my lips, my eyes still glued on the keys, and I answer her, “I’m just being honest!” We both stay silent, listening to the melody I’m playing. 

“If that’s the case, then I’m going to be honest too.” I feel Yongsun looking at the keys, then I feel her looking at me, “I love being with you too, Wheein.”

**xxx**

**two months ago**

“Ugh!” I slam my notebook close out of frustration. “Writing is one thing, composing is another. Why did I even tell Hyejin that I could do this?” I stare blankly at the piano, not knowing what to do with the song I wrote. “Of all the days that I would run out of creative juices, why did it have to be today?” Honestly, I didn’t run out of creative juices, I just think that I still don’t have the talent to compose, or maybe I really ran out of brain cells because I couldn’t think of a single melody. I sigh heavily. Now, I’m just playing random chords mindlessly. “How could something so comforting cause this amount of stress too?” That’s when I hear two soft knocks on the door of the music room.

“Do you need some help?” I stop playing, turning around only to see Kim Yongsun eagerly waiting to enter the room. “Uhm, sure.” She hurriedly walks inside, clearly, she’s more excited than I am. I scoot over near the edge of the seat so she can sit beside me and without hesitating, she does. Her shoulder touches mine, and I sense my heart skipping a beat. That’s when I realize that I’ve never been _this_ close to her. Seeing her perform and sing on stage is something I’m always grateful for, but sharing a moment like this? With her? It’s a blessing I never thought I needed. “Wheein? Are you okay?” I have been staring at the keys for a long time, I didn’t even hear what she said earlier. “Yes, I’m fine, just tired I guess.” “Do you want to rest first?” Yongsun looks at me with worry in her eyes. _How could I not admire this talented, sweet, and caring woman?_ “I’m okay, though not really because I couldn’t think of a melody for this song.” 

Two years ago, we had a talent camp in our school. Back then, I never had the chance to talk to Yongsun, but because of that camp, I got to know her more and surprisingly, we clicked instantly. Whenever we took breaks between workshops, we separated ourselves from the group and run for the nearest tall tree that could give us shade during those hot summer days. And there, we would listen to the songs from each other’s MP3 players— if we both knew the song, no doubt, we would sing our hearts out till we run out of breath. Now that she’s here beside me again, I feel like going back to those days. I don’t care if we’re friends only because we share the same taste and love for music, I just want to be with someone who gives me such comfort and happiness… and that’s her. Music has brought us together before, and today, it brings us together once more. 

“I could help you with that.” I raise an eyebrow, “I never knew you had an eye for composing.” _You really can do anything, huh._ “Wheein, you know that I’m not only an actress, right? And you know that I sing a lot… like, A LOT. Perhaps I could come up with a melody, there’s no harm in trying anyway.” I sigh, “Okay, I trust you so…” I turn the page where the song, that Hyejin asked me to write, is written. I place the notebook in front of us, letting it stand so both of us can read it. Yongsun reads it carefully, then she meets my eyes with her own, “You wrote this???” “Yeah, Hyejin said she wants to sing something original for her class, so… there.” “This is beautiful, Wheein!” She pulls me in for a hug and I couldn’t help but blush. I free myself from her embrace and let my fingers cast the piano keys again.

Yongsun reads the lyrics once again, and our eyes meet for the last time, “Shall we begin?”

**xxx**

**present**

_“I love being with you too, Wheein.”_ I bury her words in my mind. As I stare at her, memories from when we first became close, from when we first made music together, and everything that happened in between, play in my head. _Fuck, my eyes are getting watery._ But before I get to wipe them, Yongsun notices already, “Hey, are you crying??? Wheein! If you cry, I’ll cry!” She wipes her fake tears, making me laugh. _Yongsun, why do I like you so much?_ “Agh, I’m not crying! Well, I was about to, but still! That doesn’t count!” At first, I thought that she will play jokes with me more, but she proves me wrong when she holds my hand with that loving look in her eyes, “Hey, Wheein. Are you _really_ okay? You can tell me anything. I’m here for you.” It still surprises me how much she cares for me, and I will be forever thankful that she is. Honestly, I don’t know how my life would turn out if she didn’t come crashing into me with all that talent, personality, and beauty of hers. 

I lift my other hand from the keys, caressing hers, “Yongsunnie, I’m really doing well, I promise. I was actually tired but being here with you right now with this beautiful grand piano in front of us, all of my problems and worries seem to fade away. That’s why I told you before, you’re _my_ sun _..._ because all the bad disappears whenever I’m with you the same way the sun shines upon those who are in the darkness.” Relief paints across her face, _that’s better._ “The reason why I teared up is… I remembered how our friendship started. And comparing then and now, I just want to say that… I am so happy to have you in my life, because I never expected for us to be this close. I’m still swoon over the idea of how far we’ve come together.” _Now she’s the one who looks like she’s about to cry_ , I laugh. “Ah!! Why are you laughing?” “You look like you’re going to burst into tears.” “I do not!” _You do, Yongsunnie._ “You know what? I’m just going to play the piano, and you sing. Being sentimental with you right now makes me remember a song that I like to play in an orchestra someday.”

I play the chord with my left hand while my right hand plays the melody. _I hope she recognizes this one._ I start with the chorus of the song, no doubt she’d follow immediately.

_Can I go where you go?_

She hits me lightly as soon as she hears the melody. _She really likes this song, huh._ Deciding to start from the verse, I change the placements of my hands. Yongsun picks up right away, singing softly as I play the first chords.

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_

_This is our place, we make the rules_

_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_

As my fingers brush across the keys, I take a quick glance, and there she is— eyes closed, hands on her heart. _She must remember lots of memories too._ Her eyes open when she hears me sing the next line too.

_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

As I take a long rest before I play the chorus, our eyes meet. When I finally hit the chord, we instantly harmonize like it’s just some simple party trick. 

_Can I go where you go?_

Yongsun stands from being seated, slow-dancing to the song while hugging herself. _This girl, I swear to god…_ But still, I giggle shyly at her silliness while I continue to play.

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

I whisper to myself, “Yongsunnie, can we always be this close forever?” She doesn’t hear me, but while we sing that line, she extends an arm to me, as if she’s asking me to dance with her. Jokingly, I shake my head, rejecting her. We continue to sing the song, though I’m still playing while she… she dances on her own funnily, like a ballerina who just got drunk for the first time.

_And ah, take me out, and take me home_

_You're my, my, my, my_

_Oh, you're my, my, my, my_

Yongsun stops dancing, slowly taking steps towards me. She leans on the piano, standing. Her eyes are on me and I don’t know what else to do but to continue playing. 

_Darling, you're my, my, my, my . . ._

She’s still looking at me, but this time, she has this smile on her face that I find alluring. _Yongsunnie, why are you smiling at me like that?_ I sing the melody of the last part of the song..

_Lover . . ._

I end the piece with arpeggios on both octaves of the last chord. As I lift my finger from playing the last note, I realize that Yongsun didn’t sing the last line with me. Instead, she lets me finish playing before she actually sings.

_Angel . . ._

“My angel. You’re my angel, Wheein.” _What are you saying, Yongsun.._ “What do you mean?” I laugh it off, even though I’m really curious because that was just so sudden. But Yongsun walks away, approaching the window and turning her focus to the sky. “I remember everything you wrote about sending paper planes when you can’t take the courage to comfort me in person.” Embarrassment flips my stomach, _how was I able to write that thing?_

“Wheein, I’ve realized that writing that letter alone is already courageous. And I will never not be grateful about how you always look out for me… like how an angel always does.”

**xxx**

**one month ago, a month after composing the song for hyejin**

Ever since we became successful in making Hyejin’s song, Yongsun and I have been hanging out nonstop— getting ice cream after class hours, talking through video calls whenever we think of song ideas, sitting by a tree while we talk about our struggles in life, and simply just… being by each other’s side because every second we spend together is full of serenity. 

Right now, excitement rushes through my veins as I walk through the hallways on my way to the music room. With my lyric notebook in my hand, I can’t stop thinking about all the songs that we can compose together. Only a few steps to take, I calm myself down before entering the room. But seeing the door already open, I couldn’t help but feel my heart flutter. _Huh, she’s here already?_ Just as I am about to knock on the door, I hear Yongsun start singing and playing the piano.

_My friend, how long has it been?_

_Since you’ve last knocked on my door_

_And asked me how I was doing_

Pain, loss, and grief— I never doubted her to portray such emotions even in singing. Those words… her voice… they all pierce through my heart, as if I can feel the blue in her emotions fill my soul.

_My friend, time truly did its best_

_To let us meet once again_

_Before you go to leave this world_

With my eyes closed, I become one with the song I’m hearing inside the room. But my worry suddenly grows when I heard Yongsun sob softly before singing again.

_You’re now in a better place_

_But I can’t help but ask,_

_Why do the prettiest flowers_

_Get picked first?_

“I miss you, Yonghee unnie.” 

I stand frozen in my place when I begin to hear her cry to the melody that reminded her of her sister. It’s the first time that I’ve seen her like this, and honestly, I don’t know what to do and say. I feel like my stomach is in my throat right now. But even though I can feel my heart almost breaking into millions of pieces, I grasp onto my love for this wonderful girl who did nothing but turned my life upside-down in the most graceful and beautiful way. Taking a deep breath, I find peace within myself. Entering the room, I walk towards her, immediately wrapping her around my arms as I let her head rest on my shoulder.

“Hey, I’m here, you can tell me anything, but it’s your choice, okay? Because sometimes, being there for someone is enough. And I promise, Yongsunnie… I will _never_ leave you.”

**xxx**

**present**

“That day when you came in this same room while I was crying over Yonghee, you told me that you’ll never leave me. And I am really relieved that you did not. I am relieved that you are still here… with me.”

Yongsun sits beside me, warming my cold, nervous hands with hers.

“I remember you giving me a letter after that day. The words that you said there… they’re forever buried in my mind, because you cared for me so much and everything about you makes me feel calm and at ease.”

“It hurts to see the people you love suffer and be in pain and it hurts even more to see them be engulfed by those. I remember you saying that you didn’t know what to do when you saw me crying, because that’s the first time you saw me vulnerable. To be honest, I think that what you did back there was amazing. You thought that you couldn’t find the right words to say to me that day but… you didn’t have to because you already said them. _‘Sometimes, being there for someone is enough.’_ And Wheein, you were there for me, you still haven’t left my side. Eyes sharp and wings spread wide open— like an angel, you’re always looking out for me. Not because I’m fragile and weak, but because I know that you really care and love me, and that all you want for me is to be happy.”

I look into her eyes while she looks into mine, with me not knowing what to say, “Yongsun, I… I-I’m so speechless right now, I just… I ca-” Just as I thought that I have something to say already, Yongsun pulls me in for a kiss, and I can’t seem to let myself be free from her embrace… because I don’t want to. She kisses me once more and there’s nothing else that I can think of except for the fact that her sweet scent is now all over me, and how her hand caressing my cheek sends shivers down my spine. 

We let go of each other but she holds me tight, calming down our senses with a hug, “I know that I’m risking our friendship by giving us a shot, but a lot has happened already and I believe that we can go through anything as long as we have each other.”

Yongsun breaks free, sitting properly as she takes my hands. She looks at me, as if she’s memorizing every detail of my face into her mind. “I trust us, Wheein, do you trust me too?” “Are you kidding? Of course I do!” I kiss Yongsun again, and I quickly pull her into a tight hug. “I’ll never let you go, Yongsun.”

We held each other for a couple of minutes, until a memory shakens up my mind.

  
  


“Yongsunnie… do you want to hear me sing?” Yongsun blankly stares at me, “What do you mean? I always hear you sing.” “But all I do is sing jokingly! You keep telling me that I have a beautiful voice, right now, I hope that I’m able to sing properly.” “Okay... Go on, I’ll be listening.” She kisses my forehead and stands up from her seat so she can give me space. Yongsun rests her arm on top of the piano, looking at me. 

“So… the day after I saw you crying, I wrote a song. At that time, I was afraid to do anything because I didn’t know the extent of my boundaries. If I do too much and show my care too much, then you might be uncomfortable with me, but if I show less, it might seem that I didn’t care for you. But I really do. So I thought that as long as I don’t do anything that may hurt you, I will show you how much you matter to me, because you brought so much happiness to my life and I want the same for you. So… here I am, with this song titled ‘Paper Plane’. I hope you’ll like it.”

I place my hands on top of the keys. Knowing that the girl I’ve always been in love with is finally hearing these words I tried to keep to myself once, gives me more confidence and trust to sing with nothing but passion and love. _This is all for you, Yongsun._

_When the sun rises,_

_I hope your sadness fades_

_When the sun rises,_

_I hope to see your smile across your face_

_When the sun rises,_

_I’m still here, loving you with all my best_

_But if the rain comes once more_

_I promise to never leave_

_Come here, I will protect you_

_Let’s feel the sadness of the sky_

_But read carefully_

_This paper plane in my hands . . ._

_The world stops while you read_

_These words I’ve tried to hide_

_Now, I ask_

_"Is it okay_

_If you remain holding onto me?_

_I promise, I can do it this time_

_It doesn’t matter_

_If you will go or stay_

_What’s more important is for you to heal_

_It’s time for the rain to pass,_

_My sun, my happiness"_

_Love,_

_Paper Plane_

  
  



End file.
